


Two Steps Into the Devil's Maw

by karkatmarx



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Biting, Broken Bones, Chases, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Hunt Avatar Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Predator/Prey, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatmarx/pseuds/karkatmarx
Summary: Jon suggests a way for Daisy to get her strength back without hurting anyone -- A chase through the woods. Jon, with his newfound durability, thinks he's in the clear. But after finding himself in the quiet forest with Daisy hot on his heels, he ends up biting off more than he can chew in more ways than one.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Two Steps Into the Devil's Maw

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags -- while jon doesn't expect the consequences of provoking daisy and protests, he is ultimately okay with what happens and heals from all damage incurred using his magicks.

“Right, so… How do you want to do this?” Jon asks, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. The midday sun filters through the trees, dappling the ground pleasantly in shifting yellow-green patches. Though doubt creeps up on him, Jon urges it down. How could this go wrong? Daisy has more control than anyone he knows. He had been the one to insist that this rather insane idea would help her, and since his acceptance as an avatar, Jon is the most resilient person she could ask to fulfill the task. Though this is true, Daisy appears even more apprehensive than him. The deep purple smudges of her eyelids contrast the soft sweep of her pale eyelashes and crystalline eyes. She cracks the knuckles of her right hand with her thumb, a long-unbreakable nervous tick.

“Don’t ask me,” she replies sullenly, twisting the grass under her boot with a turn of her heel. “Just start movin’, and we’ll go from there.” Daisy looks up at him, catching his gaze quickly. Her irises unusually pin prick small. Jon feels something twist in his gut, the familiar buzz of fear licking up his ribs from deem in his stomach. He consoles himself internally one last time.

Nodding curtly, he pivots on his heel and heads towards the clearest path away from the small clearing by the edge of the forest. On the tense car ride here, they had hashed it out as well as they could, considering Daisy’s recalcitrance. They had decided on a simple run through the forest. Jon would be allowed a decent headstart into the wilderness, and after 20 minutes, Daisy would set out to find him. They had to do this to curb her cravings and give her some strength, Jon had reasoned, after he had found Daisy aiming that ravenous gaze of hers at a particularly skittish statement giver last week. He would let her give chase, get their heart rates up a bit, without Daisy having to hurt anyone. Daisy was skeptical, even resistant to letting the hunt in her blood again, but Jon’s hand heavy on her shoulder had convinced her. Just this once, she reasoned in turn. Basira’s disappointment had been weighing on her more than Jon had anticipated.

As he walks away, carefully avoiding the low hanging branches in his path, Jon considers the situation more fully. He assumes that he has plenty of advantages, enough to keep him safe from Daisy and the Hunt. Besides his… _resistance_ to injury, he figures that the Eye’s advantages would extend even further than plain toughness, and that his abilities might help him choose the best path, or at the very least, sense when she was gaining on him. As the distance grows between them, the fear that had turned his stomach while looking into Daisy’s intense eyes ebbs away slowly. He pushes himself to run down a few clearer paths, slowing down over rooty hills and rocky areas. Jon even spends some of his precious headstart doubling back on some of his previous trails and wading through a small creek just to make scenting him a little more difficult. By the time the alarm for twenty minutes buzzes in his pocket, he figures he has made enough headway to give her a challenge.

Even though the timer has rung, he doesn’t stop moving, stumbling over more rock piles and turning his head back towards where he came from. He pushes himself to See, but the forest has gone quiet, only the rush of the leaves blowing soft in the wind tickling his ears. The slick dark dread from earlier creeps up on him, pumping thick through his limbs and making him pick up his pace. He can’t swallow the rock in his throat. She’s coming, but she has the hunt with her now. Jon doesn’t know where she could be, and the gap in his knowledge grips him.

It doesn’t take long for that dread to sap his rational thoughts. Although it had been easy to pick his way through the underbrush earlier due to the warm sun peeking through the leaves, the panic causes his vision to tunnel, darkness gathering in his line of sight. Each step he takes is more carefully laid. Though he is moving slowly, his heartbeat is loud in his ears, pushing him forward like a particularly firm hand on the back of his neck. Sweat soaks into his shirt, and each stiff breeze that cools it sends him into a deep shiver.

Jon takes a gamble once he reaches a relatively tucked away spot behind a ridge, stopping once more to crane his head back. He strains his ears, looking into the twists and turns of bark and green, but he can’t see anything. Jon holds his breath, wondering if his manic panting is covering the no doubt soft footfalls of the detective.

A branch breaks in the distance.

Jon turns his head quickly, his hair whipping around him in a wide arc. He has to run, and fast. The sound had come from behind him, so he vaults forward, trying to maintain his silence while running clumsily. Jon suddenly rethinks his decision to set Daisy after him, considering his considerably bad track record with physical activity. His lungs and legs burn after only a few minutes of panicked running, any other signs of Daisy frustratingly absent. She’s playing with him. Jon has to stop to rest, leaning himself up against a tree and breathing quickly through his nose in an attempt to be quiet. The atmosphere is intense and buzzing around his head. He sympathizes with every unfortunate prey animal in the forest around them.

From his right, he hears another sound, a rumbling laugh. It’s obvious that Daisy had circled around him, the position of the sound ahead of his frenzied trajectory. Jon swallows the gathering spit in his mouth again, wishing he had brought some water. He tries to remind himself that Daisy won’t hurt him, and that a satisfying chase was part of the feeding. He pushes himself off the tree, forcing himself into another clumsy jog away from her. He was supposed to be making this a challenge.

This time, Daisy is more direct. Jon could swear he feels each one of her heavy footfalls on the moss beneath them, easily spanning each dastardly root that Jon just barely avoids tripping over. Jon swears that Daisy had dropped to a frankly concerning weight, but the presence behind him feels huge, Jon able to picture her slavering jaw every time he dares to blink. Her breath is audible behind him, and although she is still a few steps behind him, the hairs on the back of his neck raise.

By the time she dares to show herself, Jon is out of breath again. He doesn’t dare stop to take a breather this time though, the adrenaline pumping through him keeping him spry enough to push himself even faster. Without the cautious pace of before, he trips even more often, catching himself against rough-barked trees and cutting his cheeks against thin branches.

Daisy has the gall to laugh at him again, Jon’s eyebrows turning down in response. Something about her smugness sets his teeth on edge, the fluttering of his prey-response cut by his frustration. He reaches a relatively wide clearing, turning quickly and dashing through it. Daisy is behind him in an instant, her two footfalls changing to four. The growl in her throat rises, and Jon once again forgets that he’s barely more than delicate skin and bird thin bones.

Her hand catches on the back of his shirt, the force of it halting Jon’s movement enough to choke him. He yanks away again, the fabric shredding under her claw. He manages a few more strides across the open space, all thoughts pushed from his mind besides the pulsing need to get away. Daisy easily rounds him, Jon finally able to take in her beastial form amidst the trees. His dark vision and racing pulse make it hard to comprehend the entirety of her quickly, but Jon knows he’s in danger. She’s tall, dense with muscle and covered with fur. Jon isn’t sure when she lost her clothing, but he doesn’t dare look past the deep vee of her hips. Her upper lip draws back in a snarl.

“Jon,” She says ominously, not one to be denied her treat. She bursts forward, grabbing next on his swinging ponytail. A grave mistake on his past self’s part. Daisy keeps barrelling forward, pushing them both onto the ground into another soft-dirt clearing between a handful of trees. Jon turns to scrabble on the ground, dirt caking under his fingernails as he manages to skitter from under Daisy’s much bulkier body to a shaky crouch a few feet away. Jon tries to look at her more clearly, but is automatically caught in her piercing gaze, the pale blue of her eyes focused on him with a bright intensity. It can barely be compared to the pallid gaze she gave him earlier, especially as her head sinks between her shoulders and she quickly spans the distance between them. Jon scoots backwards on his arse, still gulping down air in desperate wheezes. His glasses are smudged and crooked, making it even harder for him to anticipate her movements beyond the faded smear of her intimidating grey body.

“Y-you caught me,” Jon pants, a nervous laugh bubbling up in his throat.

“You think I’m done with you?” Daisy replies, that laugh from earlier making a reappearance. “Not even close.”

Jon can’t hold back his scream of terror, though it's muffled by Daisy’s hand shoving his face into the dirt. Her breath is loud in his ear, massive jaw wrapped over the meat of his trapezius. She’s pressed close to him, spine bowed to push her hips against his upturned ass. Her long teeth cut through the ragged remains of his already shredded shirt and through his delicate skin, dark blood soaking into the fabric and dripping down his neck. The taste of blood just seems to spurn Daisy on, her excited energy making her shift her position even closer and curl her claws deep into the soil by Jon’s head.

“Daisy,” Jon tries, though his speech is quiet and soured by the taste of earth on his tongue. “Let me go, you’re… you’re hurting me,” He tries weakly. It doesn’t sound convincing, even to his own ears.

Daisy growls, hips jutting forward again. It makes Jon flush hot from the tips of his ears down to his toes, the traitorous squish of his balls against his inseam and the flood of fear making arousal come easy and thick. He can’t feel this way about her, not now. Daisy manages to fan the flames of her blood for just a moment, unhinging the grip of her jaw and following quickly with a swipe of her wide tongue. By the time she makes it through two strokes and cleans up the remaining trickle of blood, Jon’s wounds are healed.

“Oh, Jon,” She seems to purr, one hand reaching towards the tangled mess of his hair to pull his head up. He yelps in pain, the stretch of his throat an unexpected strain. “How could you say that to me, when you smell like this?” She murmurs, pressing the cold wet of her nose behind his ear and down his neck. The snuffles of her breath make disgust curl in his belly, forcing his arousal to spike even higher. “You ran so well,” She praises, though Jon has a feeling that she’s just humoring him. He barely made it a few minutes before ending up pinned, only alive by her mercy and control.

“D-Do you feel better now? Should we head back?” Jon tries, clearing his throat once to try to get his reedy voice back to normal. Daisy chuckles, her tongue pushing into his ear in a quick motion. The slick feeling of it makes him shudder in revulsion, goosebumps spreading from his ear across his neck. Daisy swirls her hips against his in a slow grind, her hip bones pressing cruel bruises into his ass. He can hear her tail thumping on the ground.

“Go back?” Daisy echoes, the sudden jack of her hips pushing the breath out of Jon’s lungs. He whines again, feebly trying to push her away with a hand on her muzzle. Though he knows he has more strength than before, the threatening reminder of her teeth against his skin keep him from doing more than a token resistance. “We have no home to go back to, Jon.” She growls, letting out a humorless laugh. “I’d rather take you here without anyone else in my way. Sure you don’t need the humiliation either.” Daisy taunts, the reality of her words making Jon cringe, a hot flush of shame spreading from his cheeks down to his chest.

“Take me?” Jon questions, and Daisy’s hand wanders from the tight clutch of his hair down his body in response. Jon’s head flops forward, taking the first unrestrained breath he’s been allowed since she wrenched his head back. He stares at Daisy’s hand on the forest floor, her tight tendons leading to the long claws leaving deep marks in the ground. Her other hand slides down his front, ripping the last of it open to expose his bare chest to the open air. He gasps, screwing his eyes shut as her nails trace across the delicate softness of his belly and grip around his growing erection. “Daisy, I... It’s not, it’s not like that.” He insists, wetting his lips.

“It ain’t?” Daisy croons, her cold nose again on his pulse point. “Seems like it, Archivist.” She holds him tight, the soaked fabric of the inside of Jon’s underwear rubbing against the head of his cock. Though Daisy has hardly done much more than press their hips together in a lewd dance, he can’t help but feel like he’s rapidly tripping towards the edge, cock pulsing in time with his panicked heartbeat. “You dragged me out here to chase ya? Fulfill your sick fantasy? Said it was for _my_ benefit?” She asks, spreading her long fingers forward to cup his balls. Jon moans, a shivery sound that seems extra loud in his own ears.

“I don’t, I don’t have a sick fantasy…” Jon replies, though it isn’t exactly convincing. Daisy squeezes them tighter together, his body caught between the thick muscles of her furry thighs and her incessant hand. His ass presses up against the crux of her hips as she unzips his pants.

“You like getting Hunted, Jon?” She presses, licking her lips. The tip of it brushes against Jon’s neck, making him gasp again. “Real obvious, with the way you’re always sticking your skinny little neck out. Get a little rush when you’re close to dying? Is that the only way you get off, when you know something…” She shifts her hand to pull his underwear tight, seam pushing against his balls and the sensitive skin beneath them. “Something’s got its teeth in ya?”

Jon sucks in a desperate breath through his nose in response, biting his lip to hold back his sounds. Daisy huffs in frustration at the layers of clothes between them, leaning back to yank the fabric down Jon’s hips meanly. Jon shifts easily with her movements, fabric cutting his hips before the seams tear under her strength. With the side ripped open, it's easy to shove his pants and underwear down to his waist. Jon dares to peek back at her through the now tangled mess of his hair, her smug and sharp expression making his heart jump to his throat. He won’t admit it, but he knows Daisy is right. The winding coil of the muscles in her arms catch his eye, and he follows the bones of her wrist up to her wide shoulders, down to her full breasts and furred stomach, flat but strong. He feels dizzy, knowing that this might be his only chance to escape.

Jon turns back forward, trying to push through his sex muddled thoughts. He can barely piece together a plan, but he follows the instinct to crawl forward, getting his feet under himself and shooting forward a few feet. Daisy is upon him almost instantly, hot animal breath in his ear before her teeth clamp around Jon’s shoulder to pin him. The star of pain is immediate, making him shout and grip the grass in front of him with all of his might. His bare ass rubs against the fur of Daisy’s belly, cock hanging heavy between his legs. The excitement has obviously riled her up again, because she can’t stop her hips from humping forward again, bumping the curve of her mons into Jon’s perineum over and over.

He yelps, a filthy, stuttered moan squeaking past his lips. Daisy huffs around her mouthful, her breath wet with his blood as she bites even harder. She’s stopped only by the bone of his collar, rattling Jon to the core. One of her hands sneaks back to his cock, spreading his leaking precum around the head while she continues to pound at him.

“Da-a-aisy,” Jon cries, voice interrupted by each jerk of his body. Tears spring to his eyes unbidden. He’s overwhelmed, the bright pain in his shoulder only pushing the burning pleasure of her rough fur against his hole and tight grip on his cock higher. He aches to be filled, body clenching around nothing as the motions make him picture them fucking for real. Daisy would pick something thick -- enough spear him down to his core, fill him up to his ribs. The thought just makes him whine more, a gush of slick precum dripping from him and smoothing the path of her padded fingers across his cock. “Please,” He begs, useless.

He’s sure that if she didn’t have her mouth full, she would reply, but as it stands, she only loosens her jaw to reposition her bite, opening fresh wounds and knocking against the thin bone of his collarbone. But this time, she doesn’t halt there. The pressure of her teeth builds and builds, as does the pressure pooling behind his cock. Jon swears he can hear the creak of his bone bending. “Don’t bite, don’t… Daisy! Daisy!” Jon cries, once again wriggling in her grasp. It only serves to push his hips up more, exposing his body to further punishment. He’s so close. Daisy lays her hand over his in the grass, holding tightly onto his fist.

Just as Jon’s expression pinches in pleasure and his balls tighten up in an overwhelming rush of pleasure, she bites.

The pain makes his body sing, resonating deep in his bones. It should be instant, but it never seems to be that easy for Jon. She has to let go of him to push his flesh deeper into her mouth, her diamond molars right over the bone. It seems trivial then, for her to snap her jaw shut, the bone bending under the pressure before snapping with a sick crunch. Jon screams, eyes shooting open and hands ripping the grass out of the ground. The agony of it rattles around in his skull, radiating from his shoulder all the way through his chest and turning his stomach. Daisy makes another bone rattling growl, coming to a stop with their hips pressed together as she slavers over the tight grip she still has around Jon’s shoulder. As Jon’s scream peters out, the silence around them seems deafening. “Ah,” Jon tries weakly, his cock still pulsing with the last of his orgasm, spent in the dirt between his legs. Daisy has to work to unhinge her jaw, tongue darting out to lick her chops. The extrication of her teeth sends another shock of pain down Jon’s spine, his head spinning. After a handful of invasive licks, his bone is already straightening and his skin mends back to its previously blemished but unbitten state.

“Phew,” Daisy says, attempting to cut the tension between them. “Well… Are you alright, Jon?” In response, Jon slumps into the dirt, pressing his forehead against the cool earth. He nods as best as he can, the reality of the situation sinking in and coloring his cheeks. He closes his legs weakly to give himself even a drop of modesty.

“Fine,” He replies curtly. Daisy chuckles under her breath, leaning back and rubbing her leathery palms down Jon’s back in a soothing pet. Jon sighs, tension flowing out of him as the last of the pain from her lapse in control fades away. “Did you… get what you needed?” He says vaguely, all the words for what happened between them too vulgar for his already ruffled mindset. Daisy’s hands reach his hips, and she gently turns him over to look him in the eye. Jon looks at her intently, his shyness not surpassing the urge to see her. A smile crosses her lips as she slowly returns back to a more human form and looks right back at him. It starts at her head, muzzle shortening and mane returning to her close cropped haircut. She looks more at ease now, eyes lightened and creased at the corners with a gentle mirth. Her wide hands keep rubbing slow circles on his body, pulling a short gasp from him as he’s inadvertently tickled.

“Yeah.” She takes a moment to survey the area around them before laying on the ground next to Jon with a long, worn out sigh. Jon barely has a moment to look over at her before she’s pulling him close, tucking him under her arm and laying his head on her chest. Jon watches the fur under his face slowly smooth to her freckled skin as their breathing aligns. “Thank you.” Daisy adds, a little quieter. It rumbles under Jon’s ear.

“Anytime,” Jon replies shyly, mind still hazy from the orgasm she had wrung out of him so easily. “Maybe with less clothes shredding? And bone breaking?”

“No promises.”

“Right, I guess it’s a bit hard to control.”

“Could you ever just shut up and enjoy the afterglow?”

“Oh, uh. Yes. Okay.”

Daisy turns her head, laying one gentle kiss on the top of his mussed hair. Jon hums and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> like it? talk to me @byzant9ne on twitter


End file.
